utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Koiiro Sentimental
|font color = white |track color = #C4E073 |CD name = Shuffle Unit CD: Ranmaru & Cecil |previous = - |next = Geinou Kai Jouge Kankei·Tora no Maki 芸能界上下関係・虎の巻 |current track = Koiiro Sentimental 恋色センチメンタル}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ シャッフルユニットCD 蘭丸＆セシル 恋色センチメンタル |image = |kanji name = 恋色センチメンタル |romaji name = Koiiro SENTIMENTAL |translation = Love-Colored Sentimental |type = Shuffle Unit CD |artist = Kurosaki Ranmaru (Suzuki Tatsuhisa) Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The first track from [[Shuffle Unit CD: Ranmaru & Cecil|' Shuffle Unit CD: Ranmaru & Cecil']], sung by [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']] and [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']], who are voiced by ''Suzuki Tatsuhisa'' and ''Toriumi Kousuke'', respectively. Lyrics English = Everything about you Everything about you For eternity, I will L-O-V-E you I don’t want to lose! And I won’t ever Give this up! I’ll give you…my love☆ It’s not like me at all… My heart’s pounding I can feel it…as if this throbbing’s resounding No matter what I do What does this mean…? Ah… Teach me This throbbing This throbbing…! This throbbing…!! It’s bursting with these sentiments I’ll hold you close! I’ll hold you close! I won’t regret This anymore! So come to me! Love’s a flash of lightning! With brightly shining energy The shining message it sings of, ah… Tightens my heart so much, it’s almost painful Why? Why? Why is my heart trembling? I love you! I love you! I want to see this dream together with you forever! I’ll let you hear ten billion galaxies In this rock I play for you Into your ear, I’ll softly whisper This loving… This loving…! This loving…!! With these endless sentiments Like playing with fire Until nothing remains Now, tightly Now, firmly I want to be tied to you! Love is passion! Will it drive me insane? An invitation to a world without feeling, ah… Forced to wait for the spice of your tantalizing kiss Never again Never again Never again will I let go of this love To the sky I swear I’ll never let go of this love! Why I can’t reach it? Just like a mirage, Anything I desire Could be granted… Love’s so harsh! A repeated cycle of sadness The falling star that pierced my heart, ah… Tightens my heart so much, the pain if overflowing Why? Why? Why is my heart trembling? I love you! I love you! I want to see this dream together with you forever!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = omae no koto ANATA no koto eien ni L.O.V.E maketakunai ore mo sousa yuzurenai ai o… Give You☆ rashikunee… mune ga DOKIDOKI to furete mite… KODOU hibiite iru doushiro to iu no…? aa　oshiete Throbbing… Throbbing…! Throbbing…!!　HAJIketeru SENCHIMENTARU dakishimete yaru yo dakishimete ageru koukai wa mou sasenai tsuite oide koi wa INAZUMA! tsuyoku hikaru ENAJII HAATO ni utau kagayaita MESSĒJI　aa… shimetsukerarete setsunai kurai ga ii nande nande nande　kokoro ga furueru no ka? suki da SUKI desu zutto　issho ni yume wo mitai hyakuoku no ginga wo ANATA ni omae he no ROKKU wo kikasete yaru mimi moto de shizuka ni sasayaku Loving… Loving…! Loving…!!　tomaranai SENCHIMENTARU hiasobi no youna HANPA wa shinai ze gyutto ima gutto ima tsunagaritai koi wa jounetsu! kuruwasete ageyou ka? kanjita koto nai sekai he to goshoutai　aa… KISU wa oazuke jirasu no wa SUPAISU sa nido to nido to nido to　nogasanai kono ai o sora ni chikau kitto　nogasanai kono ai wa naze ka todokanai marude shinkirou nozomu koto nandatte kanaeru kara… koi wa karakuchi! kanashimi no kurikaeshi HAATO ni shimiru ochite iku nagareboshi　aa… shimetsukerarete setsunasa ga afureteku nande nande nande　kokoro ga furueru no ka? suki da SUKI desu zutto　issho ni yume wo mitai |-| Kanji = おまえのこと アナタのこと 永遠に L.O.V.E 負けたくない おれもそうさ ゆずれない 愛を…Give you☆ らしくねぇ…胸がドキドキと 触れてみて…コドウ響いている どうしろと いうの…?嗚呼　教えて Throbbing… Throbbing…! Throbbing…!!　ハジけてるセンチメンタル 抱きしめてやるよ 抱きしめてあげる 後悔は もうさせない ついておいで 恋はイナズマ!強く光るエナジー ハートに歌う輝いたメッセージ　嗚呼… 締め付けられて切ないくらいがいい なんで なんで なんで　心が震えるのか？ 好きだ スキです ずっと　一緒に夢をみたい 百億の銀河をアナタに おまえへのロックを聴かせてやる 耳もとで 静かに囁く Loving… Loving…! Loving…!!　止まらないセンチメンタル 火遊びのような ハンパはしないぜ ぎゅっといま ぐっと今 繋がりたい 恋は情熱! 狂わせてあげようか？ 感じた事ない世界へとご招待　嗚呼… キスはおあずけ焦らすのはスパイスさ 二度と 二度と 二度と　逃さないこの愛を 空に 誓う きっと　逃さないこの愛は 何故か届かない まるで蜃気楼 望む事 なんだって 叶えるから… 恋は辛口!哀しみの繰り返し ハートに沁みる落ちて行く流れ星　嗚呼… 締め付けられて切なさが溢れてく なんで なんで なんで　心が震えるのか？ 好きだ スキです ずっと　一緒に夢をみたいJP 歌詞 フル Lyrics (Japanese) Videos |track name = Koiiro SENTIMENTAL |file link = }} |track name = Koiiro SENTIMENTAL (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Suzuki Tatsuhisa and Toriumi Kousuke in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #A32A3E}} Category:Music Category:Shuffle Unit CD: Ranmaru & Cecil (songs) Category:Kurosaki Ranmaru (songs) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)